Userboxes
This page is a list of userboxes to put on your user page to put them on simply insert the name of the template between these brackets { { } } wherever you want it on your page. To create your own custom user box click here: Creating Userboxes or How To Make a Userbox MUSICMANIAC STYLE XD Wiki Userboxes Template:VictoriousUser ---- Template:BirdScene ---- Template:TopEditor ---- Template:100edits ---- Template:1000Edits ---- Template:DanWarp ---- Template:FavoriteShow Character Userboxes Tori Template:Toriluv ---- Template:ToriVega ---- Template:ToriFan ---- Template:TeamTori Robbie Template:RobbieFan ---- Template:WhatHeIs ---- Template:BigToe ---- Template:HotRobbie ---- Template:Poor Robbie ---- Template:TeamRobbie Jade Template:JadeFan ---- Template:Emo ---- Template:JadeFanClub ---- Template:TeamJade ---- Template:LoyalJadeFan ---- Template:GiveItUpShe'sBeautiful ---- Template:DontMove ---- Template:JadeLoverFirstEp ---- Cat Template:CatFan ---- Template:CatLovers ---- Template:CatHair! ---- Template:CatBabyGolfing ---- Template:CatBirthday! ---- Template:CatPiggie ---- Template:OUCH! ---- Template:GottaPee! ---- Template:Mirrors ---- Template:ZombieMakeup ---- Template:Lunch! ---- Template:FourthWall ---- Template:BagelJuice ---- Template:SkyNet ---- Template:Friends ---- Template:SweatandPee ---- Template:Candy ---- Template:StageFight ---- Template:Family ---- Template:Gifts ---- Template:CatTrina ---- Template:PeaceCat ---- Template:ArianaFanMail ---- Template:HairColor Template:ICanSing ---- Trina Template:TrinaFan ---- Template:Trina_Club ---- Template:TrinaMoment ---- Template:TrinaHair ---- Template:TrinaHat ---- Template:CatTrina ---- Template:BirthweekRecordScene ---- Template:NeverWalkAgain ---- Template:Horn ---- Template:Trina! ---- Template:TrinaShow Template:TrinaLuv Beck Template:BeckFan ---- Template:BeckHot ---- Template:BeckHOTcharacter André Template:AndréFan ---- Template:Ketchup ---- Template:99ProblemsButMykicksAintOne ---- Template:AndreAwesome ---- Template:MostTalentAndré ---- Template:HottAndre ---- Sikowitz Template:SikowitzFan ---- Template:Visions Lane Template:LaneFan Random Userboxes Template:Animals ---- Template:Tennis ---- Template:WikiTea ---- Template:Mamaw ---- Template:AddictedtoUserboxes ---- Template:ArianaFanMail ---- Template:Ketchup ---- Template:Pimple ---- Template:TrinaWaz ---- Template:Rainbow ---- Template:Fruity ---- Template:Fly! ---- Template:CatTrina ---- Template:CoffeeLover ---- Template:Emo ---- Template:BusyPerson ---- Template:UserIs ---- Template:Moist ---- Template:FlyingBalls ---- Template:Female ---- Template:Donate Template:HatesJade Template:DanceLover Template:Guitar Template:Mustaches Template:CastLove Shipping Userboxes Template:NeutralShipper Bade Template:Bade ---- Template:BetweenBade ---- Template:BadeIsAdorable ---- Template:BadeKisss ---- Template:AntiBade ---- Template:TeamBade ---- Template:CandreBade ---- Template:BeckDateBoth ---- Template:BadeCrazyLove ---- Template:BadeFlawsAndAll ---- Template:BadeLuv ---- Template:HearttoBade ---- Template:BadeOTP Template:BadeMind Template:BadeForever Template:BadeMoments Template:BadeHold Template:BadeHeart Template:BadeKiss Template:BadeSupport Template:BadeSecret Template:Bade Shocked Template: BadeBeauty Template: BadeStay Template: BadeLove Template: BadeCatch Template:SweetKiss Template:BadeArmy Template: BadeTandreCabbie Template: BadeNeed Template: BadeBlind Bori Template:BoriCute ---- Template:Borishipper ---- Template:Conflicted ---- Template:TeamBori ---- Template:Borifriendships ---- Template:BoriAwesome ---- Template:Anti Bori Template:BeckTori4ever Template:HoldingHands Template:BoriWazzedOff Template:BoriEye Template:BoriRestOfTheScene Template:FlirtySmile Template: BeckCares Template:BeautifulLove Template:WantsMoreMoments Template:BoriChest Template:BoriOTP Template:BoriKiss Template:BoriOTP Template:ToriStare Template:AlwaysAndForever Template:LoveAlways Template:SpecialPlace Template:LovesMoments Template:WantsAKiss Template:CantBreathe Template:Dinner Template:OnlyBori Template:BoriHamburger Template:MoreHope Template:BoriChin Template:NeverLetGo Template:Infatuated Template:BoriAdorable Template:Rules Template:Rocks Template:CutestEver Template:BoriCavity Bat Template:BatShipper ---- Template:BeckDateBoth ---- Template:Bat1 Template:OBD ---- Template:KidSister ---- Template:Batawwkiss ---- Template:Bat ---- Template:BatAdorable ---- Template:BatMusic ---- Template:BatObsessed {C Template:BatForever Template:BatOTP Template:BatAddiction Template:BatPerfect Tandré Template:Tandréshipp ---- Template:Conflicted {C ---- Template:Tandré ---- Template:TandreFriendship ---- Template: BadeTandreCabbie Cabbie Template:CabbieProme Template:CabbieShipper Template:Catrobbiemeanttobe Template:CabbiePerfect Template: BadeTandreCabbie 'Rade' Template:Rade Shipper Rori Template:Rorilovers Template:Rori ---- Tribbie Template:Tribbie ---- Template:League ---- Template:TribbieLuv Template:TribbieAdorable ---- Template:SlicedBread ---- Template:Anti_Tribbie Candré Template:CandreShip ---- Template:CandreBade Template:CandreObsession Template:LittleRed Template:CandreBroSis Jandré Template:Jandre ---- Template:JandreFriendship ---- Template:JandreLH Jori Template:JoriShipper Template: NoFighting Template:JoriLove Template:JoriKiss Template:JoriRocks Template:JoriPerfect Template:JoriPiggyback Template:JoriThumbsUp Template:JoriDancing Cade Template:CadeShipper ---- Template:CadeFriendship ---- Template:CadeBFF ---- Template:CadeGiveItUp Template:CadeLuv Template:Can'tGetEnoughCade Template:CadeForever Template:CadeHug Template:CadeDuet Template:CadePerfect Template:CadePose Template:CadeScene Template:CadeLook Template:CadeStandUp Cori Template:CoriShipper ---- Template:Cori ---- Reck Template:Reck ---- Rodre Template:Rodre ---- Rebbie Template:Rebbie Real Life Ships Vavan Template:Vavan Template:VavanShipper Template:VavanLover Template:VavanCute Template:VavanAdorable Template:MoreThanBFFs Elavan Template:ElavanShipper Template:Elavan Template:ElavanDate Eliana Template:ElianaFriendship Template:Eliana Template:AriAndLiz Avatt Template:AvattFriendship 'Aviana' Template:Aviana Template:AvianaIncredible Template:AvianaFlawless Template:AvianaLove Template:AvianaPerfect Episodes Season One Boxes Season Two Boxes Songs Make It Shine Template:MakeItShineSong You're the Reason Template:YoureTheReason ---- Template:Fly! ---- Finally Falling Template:FinallyFallingSong ---- Unnamed rap song sung by Trina and Cat Template:Fruity ---- Robbie's Big Toe Template:BigToe Strangers on a Bus Tell Me that You Love Me Template:TellMeThatYouLoveMeSong ---- Freak the Freak Out Template:CadeGiveItUp ---- Template:Freakthefreakout 'The Diddly-Bops' Template:FavoriteFood ---- Template:Song2You Prom Wrecker Template:BFBsong 'Beggin' On Your Knees' Template: Beggin' on Your Knees TheSlap What I Hate Template:WhatIHateViewer ---- Template:WhatIHateep1 ---- Template:WhatIHateep2 Robbie's Improv Template:RobbiesImprovViewer Drive-by-Acting Exercises Template:DriveByFan ---- Template:Beck'sAbsSegment ---- Template:M'yehh Template:Letter S Actors/Actresses Victoria Justice Template:VictoriaJustice Template:VictoriaTalented ________________________________________________________________________________________ Ariana Grande Template:ArianaGrande Template:ArianaAlbum Template:ArianaHair Template:Arianator Template:ArianaLove {C __________________________________________________________________________________________ Elizabeth Gillies Template:LizGillies {C Template:Lizanator Template:LizForever __________________________________________________________________________________________ Matt Bennett Template:Matt Bennett Template:MattHot ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Daniella Monet Template:DaniellaMonet __________________________________________________________________________________________ Avan Jogia Template:AvanJogia Template:Avanhair {C ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Leon Thomas Template:LeonThomas Category:Community Category:Content Category:Images